Paying Your Way
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AUish. Crowley makes a deal with a girl to take her away from her abusive home, but only if she pays him back with her body. The girl falls in love with him and the guilt he feels soon becomes too much to bear. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** AUish. Crowley makes a deal with a girl to take her away from her abusive home, but only if she pays him back with her body. The girl falls in love with him and the guilt he feels soon becomes too much to bear. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Again, sorry for the lack of updates. I'm having a really stressful time recently, and I think it's making me ill. Should I continue this one? I hope you enjoy it. I have many plans for it. Please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Paying Your Way<strong>

**Chapter One**

Desperate hands are scrambling at the dirt in the middle of a crossroads in Nevada, the owner of them shaking as she places the box filled with the instructed items in the hole she's managed to dig with her hands. The pain in her fingers is sweet release compared to the pain in her heart, the pain in her mind and in the rest of her body. She waits, tearful and frightened in the cold November night, wind blowing through her long honey-blonde locks. Her bright green eyes are bloodshot and as she shivers in the wind more tears fall down her pale, bruised face.

"God, why the fuck did I believe this bullshit?" She spits, making her way back to her car, only to stop as someone appears in front of her.

"Going somewhere?"

She looks up and meets the eyes of who she assumes is a demon and she steps back slightly, taking in his sexy smirk and his posh looking suit while she realises that his accent is British...From her English classes she reckons the accent is a London one, since one of the subtopics in those classes was accent and dialect during the 'History of Language' topic. How boring is her life if she remembers a piece of her classes like that?

"Adele. Adele Williams." He says with a dark look.

"I'm leaving." She says, going past him only for him to grab her arm.

"Don't you waste my time, girl. What did you want?" He asks, "You've called me for a reason and my time is valuable."

"I just...I think I made a mistake." She replies shakily, "I'm just looking for a way out."

"Deals are my speciality." The demon replies, "The name's Crowley."

"Okay...Crowley..." Adele says softly, "Um...I don't want to go to Hell...But I want to be out of my home...Just somewhere away from that house...My father...He beats me...He beats me badly over the tiniest things..."

Crowley thinks for a moment, and he scans his darkening eyes over Adele's slim body while he steps towards her. He's not seen a girl as gorgeous for years, and he could use some company of the female kind. He'll take her away from her home and since she doesn't want to go to Hell, he has the perfect way he can make her pay him back.

"I'll take you away tonight." He says, "Your price is that you come and live with me...And you pay me back as you do."

Dread fills Adele's system for a moment as she stares at him and considers the options. She either stays to be beaten to death or she leaves with him. She wants to know what the payment will be. No-one will help her and she knows that this could be her last chance of getting away.

"What's the payment?" She asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You pay me back with your body." He smiles, as though it's nothing, "That, Hell, or home. Your choice, Adele."

"I don't know..." Adele replies, pleading with him with those big green eyes, "I don't know, I need to think..."

"Going once..."

"Please!"

"Going twice..."

"I'll go with you!"

Adele slaps a hand over her mouth. That's it now. She's done it and there's no going back. With a grin he pulls her hand from her mouth and holds her wrist as he keeps her arm by her side before he slides his spare hand to the back of her head before pulling her into a heated kiss. This is her first kiss ever. Her whole life she's been ignored and neglected by everyone and has never so much as been liked by a boy. She has no friends to leave behind. No people she can actually call family without feeling sick. Crowley is now her life. That scares her but excites her at the same time, and as he slides his tongue into her mouth she feels herself go weak at the knees. She's an eighteen year old virgin with no future, no love and no happiness. Crowley is all she'll have but she'll not be a virgin any more...She'll get sex almost all the time...She'll have the company of someone who wants her. She won't have to work. It doesn't seem so bad.

He breaks the kiss and takes her to her home, showing her that he's not a total evil bastard. He wants her to at least have some of the things she had at home with her at his home. He walks her up the steps and waits on the porch.

"Go and pack a few bags. I can't expect you to come with me and leave some of your treasured possessions behind, can I?" He says with softness that Adele doesn't believe he has in him, "As many bags as you need. It won't be a problem. Hurry up, though. I don't have all night."

"Thank you." Adele whispers, heading up to her room to get some things.

She takes some clothes, her favourite teddies, her comfort toy from being a baby, and the things she needs. Her laptop, phone, her house keys just in case she needs to come back for anything. She takes her money, toiletries, everything she can and her room is practically bare by the time she's done. She takes the bags downstairs and Crowley makes them vanish with a wave of his hand, taking Adele's wrist as they head to his house. Adele stares in awe at the beauty of it and Crowley's first instinct is to smirk.

"I need my first payment." He tells her, taking in the horror in her eyes, "Since you're a complete virgin in every sense of the word, I'll be a gentleman and at least get you used to what you'll be doing over the next many years that you'll be spending with me."

Adele doesn't refuse him. She lets him lead her to the room they'll be sharing for God only knows how long and she looks at the gorgeous room, sitting herself on the bed and looking up at him awkwardly. He leans down and kisses her softly, which is something she doesn't expect, while he takes in the fear in her eyes.

"Take your clothes off. Get comfortable." He orders, "I'll be back in a moment. Let me know when you're ready for me."

He goes into the en suite bathroom and closes the door, leaving Adele sat staring at herself in the mirror. She begins to undress, feeling frightened as she does because she has no idea what to expect. She doesn't want to disobey either. She's suffered the consequences of disobedience before and they aren't pleasant in the slightest. So she finds herself naked, and in a meek, child-like voice, she calls.

"I'm ready."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** AUish. Crowley makes a deal with a girl to take her away from her abusive home, but only if she pays him back with her body. The girl falls in love with him and the guilt he feels soon becomes too much to bear. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support so far with this! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm trying various art forms before I settle on a design for my 'Paths' comic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Paying Your Way<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Adele shakes uncontrollably as Crowley approaches the bed, fully clothed minus the coat, jacket and tie.

His top two buttons of his shirt are undone and his footwear is gone, but the smirk isn't gone from his face. He can tell that Adele's scared. He knows just from her eyes that she's scared, and that shouldn't excite him as much as it does. He climbs onto the bed beside her and kisses her, softly at first because he knows that one rough move will send her shooting across the room. Her body is beautiful. Pale, bare and slim. Her breasts are ample, hips curved beautifully, and as he slides a hand down her back, he feels that her buttocks are shapely. He smiles into another kiss. He likes a curvy girl. He likes the reaction he gets when she pushes against him and begins to unconsciously move her hips slightly against his.

"You've never felt this before?" He asks, earning a shake of the head, "Do you like it?"

"Yes." Adele whispers, kissing him again, "It feels good."

He grins as she starts to unfasten his shirt, taking in her nervousness. He realises that perhaps she's not enjoying it as much as she says, but that doesn't really matter to him. Does it? No...No, it doesn't. He's meant to be enjoying it. Not her. So, it doesn't matter at all, and with this realisation, he pulls his now open shirt from his body and begins to unbuckle his belt. He undresses himself completely and watches her eyes scan over his body for a moment before she stops at his erection. He smiles. She looks both excited and frightened by it at the same time.

He kisses her deeply, rolling her fully on her back and settling above her. She looks up at him, barely able to believe that she's made this choice. He strokes her hair and face, kissing her again softly.

"Part your legs." He tells her, earning a shake of the head, "Adele, do as I say."

His tone is terrifying, as is the blackness of his eyes as he gives her orders. She swallows and does as he asks, gasping and letting out a moan as he presses against her. She gazes at him uncertainly.

"How long will I have to pay you back for?" She asks, kissing him again.

"Why do you ask?" He counters, earning a shrug, "Ten years. That's the usual debt."

"I have to do this for ten years?" She asks him, "Sex for ten years?"

"Deal's a deal, love." Crowley replies, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"No..." She breathed, "I know...I'm not complaining..."

Crowley raises an eyebrow. He hasn't expected that reply, yet there it is. She isn't complaining. He can't understand why she'd actually be in the least bit happy. She has to spend the next ten years having sex with a demon whenever he wants it, so why is she so happy about it?

"You want this?" He asks, earning a kiss from her.

"Better than home, right?"

"It's on my terms." He tells her, "My terms. I decide when we sleep together. Understand?"

"Yes." She replies, letting him kiss her gently, "This situation's rather ridiculous."

"Why do you say that?" Crowley asks.

"We're just laying on a bed, naked, making out...We know nothing about each other." She tells him, "We've only just met and we're naked together...A little weird, huh?"

Crowley knows she's right, and he chuckles slightly before he kisses her again, feeling her inexperienced hands begin to move over him. Despite her being a total virgin, she's amazing with her hands. He arches his back as she runs her hands over him, leaning into the touch almost like a cat does when it's stroked. She moves her lips to his neck, suckling lightly and nibbling as he reaches down in between her legs. She jumps slightly as he begins to tease her, but settles down, especially when he kisses her lips slowly, calmly, telling her that things are okay. She doesn't expect that to happen. She expects dominance, not tenderness. He begins to rub himself against her, his hands holding her down as he kisses down her neck, down to her shoulders and continuously down to her chest, caressing her breasts with his lips. The shiver makes him smile. He's breaking her down slowly, and he's going to leave her begging for more when he's done. He stutters for a moment, closing his eyes as she runs her fingers over his length and holds it carefully.

"I've never done this." She says softly, "Sorry if I do it wrong..."

He doesn't expect those words, and in order to hide his shock he hides his face in her neck, kissing it and licking it as she begins to stroke him carefully. It doesn't feel enough. He braces himself on one hand and kisses her cheek, resting by her so he can guide her towards the sensation he likes.

"Hold it a little tighter..." He whispers into her ear, feeling her do so, "Good girl...Loosen your grip slightly when you move your hand upward...Tighten your grip when you bring your hand back down."

"Like that?" She asks, doing as he's told her to.

The moan she gets in response confirms her answer. He clenches his fist and rests his head on it, bucking occasionally as she continues to do as he asks.

"That's perfect." He tells her, suckling her neck gently and running his hands over her body, "Let go..."

She does and he begins to kiss his way down her body, teasing her by kissing the insides of her thighs before without warning, she feels his lips and tongue between her legs. With a loud gasp and a long moan she falls back against the pillows, running her hand over the back of his head, stroking his scalp encouragingly.

"Fucking Christ!" She breathes, "Jesus..."

"Oh, the blasphemy..." Crowley moans, pulling her into another kiss, "You and I are going to get along just fine, darling."

"Yeah?" She asks, panting as he begins to grind his body against hers.

"Oh, yeah..." He replies, "Definitely."

He actually finds himself holding her as she leans up against him, kissing his chest and shoulders, before he slides a hand into her hair, pulling her head back and kissing her neck, biting down on the sensitive flesh which causes her to groan in pain. And at that moment she realises he's doing something to her with his demonic powers because he's barely touching her but she's panting and writhing underneath him. He kisses her neck and jaw, capturing her lips in his own. She looks up at him, seeing his black eyes staring right back into her own. The warmth that hits her belly suddenly makes her realise he's released already, but then he stares down at her, smirking as she feels her orgasm coursing through her body.

She knows what it is. She's had her nights of personal exploration and she knows how it feels to reach climax. She leans up and kisses him, looking to her stomach and finding his release there, and with a wave of his hand, it's gone.

"This...every night?" She asks, earning a nod from the demon above her, "Thank you! You've saved my life!"

He's honestly shocked by that, especially when she hugs him.

"Alright, alright..." He says tiredly, "Get in bed. You'll need your sleep for tomorrow night."

Adele does as she's told without question.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** AUish. Crowley makes a deal with a girl to take her away from her abusive home, but only if she pays him back with her body. The girl falls in love with him and the guilt he feels soon becomes too much to bear. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with this so far. Okay, I really would like some suggestions for which fic would be a good practice ground for making a comic. I hope this chapter is to your liking and I can't wait to get some time to do some art work!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Paying Your Way<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Sunlight draws Adele from her sleep, and she stirs to find herself still in Crowley's bedroom. So, it hasn't been a dream. For that, she's grateful. She sits up a little and rubs her eyes, smiling as Crowley is stood in the doorway of the room. The previous night has made her realise that she has a much better deal here than she had at home, and she's so grateful to him for taking her in.

"Morning." She says softly, rubbing her arms as he approaches the bed, moving his hand over her hair, from the front of her head to the back before he leans down and kisses the top of it softly.

"Good morning." He says, clicking his fingers and making an outfit appear on the bed, "You'll wear that today."

On the bed lays a thick pink hooded sweater with a white motif on it, and beneath it rests a pair of dark blue jeans. He's even picked out her underwear. White silk bra and panties, and white socks. Next to the hooded sweater rests a white t-shirt with a pink cross on it, and Adele climbs out of bed to get dressed. She slips on the clothes, heading out of the room and down the stairs, following the scent of breakfast cooking in the kitchen.

"Take a seat." Crowley says as he places a drink of what appears to be tea on the table, "What do you want to eat this morning?"

Adele grins and picks up her cup, going into the kitchen and placing it on the counter before sliding her arms around Crowley's waist from the back, kissing his neck softly.

"I have something tasty in mind." She whispers, hearing a soft huff from him as he smirks at her comment.

"Hands off." He tells her, "Not until later."

Adele's smile fades and she backs away, picking up her drink and turning her back on him. Crowley instantly feels angry at himself. He knows she's upset by the rejection of her affections but he can't go and console her. He's her master. And it'll feel odd if he does that. He's not the affectionate type.

"I might need you later today." He says, trying to make her feel a little better, "Maybe midday."

"What for?" Adele asks curiously, watching him turn to her with a grin.

"What do you think?" He counters, winking at her before turning back to the stove.

He hears a small giggle and hears Adele sipping her tea, and he smiles when she sighs and he hears her sit at the table.

"You have free run of the house." He tells her, "But when I ask you to do something, you do it. Understand?"

"Yeah." She replies, taking another sip of her tea, "Crowley?"

"Hmm?" The demon answers, serving up breakfast.

"Why give me this choice?" She asks.

It's a reasonable question, Crowley thinks. He knows his answer. He's had his answer prepared since they made the deal. The thought of having her just excites him so much. Something completely pure and untouched that he gets to shape into his own being. The thought of deflowering her just makes him shiver with delight...Apart from the mess. The thought of hurting her, for some reason, makes him wince a little. She's a good kid really and he knows that. He knows all about her, being a demon and whatever. And he knows that in all likelihood, she'll cry when he takes her for the first time. She's good with pain, but it's an emotional thing too. For some people anyway.

"Because I want an attractive woman in my life. Whether she wants me or not isn't relevant in the slightest, but you fitted the bill." He tells her bluntly, "You wouldn't turn this down to get away from that home of yours, would you?"

Adele can only shake her head.

* * *

><p>Crowley returns at lunch and finds Adele cooking something while the radio plays some monstrous song through the kitchen. Something about moving like Jagger...He assumes that's Mick Jagger. What makes him smile is Adele singing along and dancing as she stands at the stove, cooking what he assumes is something involving chicken given the delicious smell coming from the stove. She spins around, catches sight of him and jumps, burning herself on the stove which Crowley notices brings tears to her eyes. He moves over to her as she goes to run her hand under the cold tap and he can't understand why he feels so bad about causing her to do that.<p>

"Sorry." He says softly, "You alright?"

She nods, clearly in pain with the burn. Crowley takes her hand and strokes over the wound, healing it instantly with an apologetic smile. He really feels so, so bad about doing that to her. He wants to make it all okay, but he doesn't quite know why.

"Lunch smells nice." He tells her, watching her smile slightly and go to the stove to pull out what looks like chicken kiev.

He smiles at her and watches her serve it up with a side of salad, and sighs a little as she turns off the radio and takes the plates to the set table. He thanks her for the meal and sits at the opposite end of the table to her, both of them looking at each other.

"Do you want to do anything on a full stomach?" She asks, referring to what he has planned for them that afternoon, "Are you going to...Well...?"

She blushes and he understands what she means, and he shakes his head, which is reassuring to her. She isn't quite experienced enough or ready enough for that yet. He knows that which is why he's taking his time. If he times it wrong, she might become more anxious and unwilling in bed, which he doesn't need. This is the reason he saved her in the first place. Because he wants a woman's company.

"Not yet." He replies, "You aren't ready, are you?"

"No." She sighs, "Sorry."

"I'd rather let you get a taste of what's to come first." He tells her, "No point in doing anything if you're not ready. I want to get the best out of you over the next ten years."

Adele knows that something isn't right, deep down. She knows that there's something more to this but she doesn't say anything. She doesn't want to anger him. She nods and continues to eat her lunch and then places a packet of gum on the table beside her plate.

"I doubt you want to kiss me when I taste like chicken kiev." She says, earning a laugh from the demon who looks at her with a strangely warm expression.

* * *

><p>In the bedroom, the light is almost gone what with the curtains being drawn and the pair not relying on anything else. Adele's toes are curled, lips parted as she holds Crowley close to her, feeling his lips brushing against her skin as he rubs himself against her, her hips moving with his. She shivers and pulls him into a kiss, pulling a leg back as he runs his fingers over her entrance, coating them in her wetness before he gently pushes one finger inside her. She lets out a pained sound and she pulls her body back from his touch, but he holds her still and waits for her to relax before pushing in further.<p>

"It hurts..." She tells him as her face shows only a little discomfort.

"I know." He replies, "If we don't do this, it'll hurt so much more when we sleep together for the first time. I'm trying to make this easier for you."

She nods, tries to settle and feels his hand encircle hers, thumb moving soothingly over her skin as she gasps in pain. He leans towards her and kisses her, whispering gentle words of comfort to her as she becomes frightened.

"It's alright." He says softly, "I promise."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
